The Night's Shadow's
by Silverwind of Forestclan
Summary: Nightkit lives in ForestClan, her mother is the beautiful Petalfur, her father the current deputy Rainclaw. She is living in a dream land! Soon her world starts to spin out of control, her being the smallest in the litter, she is bullied, expected to become medicine cat when she dreams of fighting for her clan, and having kits. How will she cope with clan life?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"She will have to accept the new Clan!" A Black she-cat with deep amber eye's yelled. Her and 3 other cats sit in a foggy clearing, it was almost impossible to hear anything over the pouring rain.

"But what if she doesn't, Blackfur? The clans will fall apart without the new clans powers!" A skinny golden tabby she-cat yowled over the rain.

"Trust the prophecy, Lionflower. She will make it. Nightkit will be a great warrior." A gray tabby tom calmly said as the rain died down." I promise the prophecy will prevail!"

"No need to get rash Stormst…"a pure white tom started to say when he got interrupted.

"You better keep your promise, Stormstrike, or your precious clan will not be spared by the Dark Rivers." Blackfur mrowed followed by a hearty laugh." Remember the prophecy, Stormstrike, The Night's Shadows will scare away even the darkest rivers."


	2. Chapter 2

"Nightkit, open your eyes!" The voice of her brother Whitekit yelled in her newly opened ears.

"Quit yelling, it hurts my ears." I yelled back.

"I'll quit yelling when you open you're eyes." He mewed defiantly. "Go on, open them."

"Fine." I said as I opened my eyes, then quickly closed them against the bright light.

"Keep them open..."

"But its so bright..." She tried again, still to bright, "I-I can't."

"Ok, now try," An unfamiliar voice instructed to me.

So I tried and I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a golden tabby tom blocking the sun from my eyes.

"Can you see now?" He asked me.

"Yes, thank you. What's your name?" I questioned him.

"My name is Lightningkit, Squirrelkit's brother." He purred.

I turned my head away so he could move from blocking the sun. Suddenly, I felt very tiered. As I was falling asleep I realized how small I was compaired to the other kits.

* * *

**Hi, This is my first time writing a fanfiction, please review. I know this chapter is pretty crappy, constrictive criticism, accepted. **


	3. Chapter 3

She was almost 2 moons old, but still to weak to go outside of the nursery. Whitekit had been helping her exercise her legs by walking around the nursery. "Mother, do you think Nightkit could go outside now?" Whitekit asked Petalfur, their mother.

"Not now, Whitekit, She's still to little." Mother answered, in her honey smooth voice.

"If you ask me, she'll be stuck in the nursery forever! She's to small to be a warrior, so why not be a kit for the rest of her life, if she'll live that long anyway. She'll so small, she'll probably die at the first snowfall!" Exclaimed the obnoxious voice of none other than, Squirrlekit. "Maybe she'll never be anything but a kit."

Nightkit had had enough, she weakly lashed out at Squirrlekit who's face was filled with mock surprise, like she'd meant for this to happen. "Mommy! Nightkit tried to hurt me!" Squirrlekit squeaked.

"Don't you dare hurt my little Squirlekit!" A tortoiseshell she-cat named Shellfur yowled." You little rat!"

"She didn't mean it! I saw the whole thing, Squirlekit provoked Nightkit into lashing out at her!" Whitekit yowled at his sisters defense. Whitekit bristled with anger at Squirrlekit's mother, Nightkit ran to her mothers side for protection.

"I saw it to, Squirrlekit was being mean to Nightkit, she should be punished." said her mothers calming voice. Squirrlekit glared at her and bristled with the frustration of getting caught.

"Is this true Squirrlekit?" questioned Shellfur awkwardly, she was not used to her being wrong.

"Yes," Squirrlekit answered guiltily.

"I'll ask Oakstar about suspending your apprentice ceremony." Shellfur said, disappointed in her daughter.

"No! Please! I'll be better in the future! I promise! Just don't suspend my ceremony!" Cried Squirrlekit. It was amusing to see Squirrlekit so upset, to Nightkit.

" I won't, this time. I hope you keep your promise. But its naptime for you and Lightningkit." Shellfur meowed.

Lightningkit had been practicing battle moves with Silverpaw and Lionpaw, but the happy family curled up in their nest and fell asleep.

"I think its about time Nightkit explored the camp." suggested Petalfur, "As long as your brother is with you, you can go." Nightkit almost yowled with excitement but kept quiet for the sleeping family next to them," Really!" She was finally going to see the camp.

* * *

**Yey new chapter on the same day! XD, well please REVEIW! I love how this stories going so far and I would love to see what you guys think! Constructive Criticism appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4

Nightkit looked around in awe, she was finally outside the nursery! One step closer to becoming a warrior! "Isn't it great! I'm out here all the time! You should meet Silverpaw, Sparrowpaw, and Lilypaw, their littermates." He told her.

"Ok," I said feebly, trying to talk louder," I heard that Silverpaw has never been beaten!" I meowed excitedly. I'm going to meet Silverpaw! We padded over to Silverpaw, she had been sharing tounges with her littermates. "Hello, Whitekit, who's this one?" She asked, interested.

"This is my littermate, Nightkit." He answered, proudly.

"Nightkit, are you going to be the next medicine cat? Or a small, but fast, warrior?" Silverpaw asked amused.

" Obviously a warrior, they're the best!" Nightkit meowed, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh ,no reason, just curious." She said, but she was obviously hiding something, "You're just a little small..." She didn't have time to finish before Whitekit interrupted.

"She is just like the rest of us at heart! Ok? She will get bigger! I know she will!"

"Okay, okay. You can stop your yowling. I was just saying it, I wasn't trying to be mean." Silverpaw says awkwardly.

"Nightkit! Whitekit! Time for bed!" Petalfur shouted.

"But Mom!" Whitekit and Nightkit shouted at the same time.

"Come, come. I won't have you getting all dirty." She mewed in between licks.

Nightkit purred, she loved getting washed, unlike Whitekit, who was struggling to get away, "Mom! You know I hate getting washed!" He yowled. "Let... Me...Go!" he yelled until he finally was done.

"Now look at the stars, its bed time!"

"Tell us a story, Ma, I won't go to sleep 'til you do," Whitekit said sleepily, "Please, Mom!"

"Of course, my sweet kits."

"Once there had been one oak sapling, in was in the middle of a plain, so there were no other trees around it. As it was growing a beaver walked be and started to cut the tree down for its dam. But the Squirrels living in the tree didn't like that, so they all attacked the beaver, there were so many squirrels the it eventually ran for its life, but it wouldn't go without a large branch that it cut off the tree before the squirrels took over. Many squirrel lived on that branch so overnight the tree worked really hard to make another branch where the old one had been. So you see, my kits, the tree sustains the squirrels, the beaver wanted the tree, if it had took the tree, many cats would have died because cats eat squirrels. That is the circle of life, my sweet, sweet kits. That is enough for tonight." Nightkit realized she had a great story telling voice, and though about the story until she fell, into a deep slumber.

* * *

**I can't write anymore, please review favorite and follow. Constructive criticism accepted. **


	5. Chapter 5

She woke, and jumped out of her warm nest. Today was their apprentice ceremony! "Whitekit get up! Today is our apprentice ceremony!"

"Wha-what?" Whitekit mumbled before leaping out of his nest in surprise.! "what was that for? I was having this really good dream..."Whitekit started falling asleep again, but I wouldn't let him do that!

"WAKE UP!" I yowled in his ear, "We'll have to get used to waking up early if we want to be apprenticed!" He didn't fall asleep after that.

"Wait, apprentices? I completely forgot!" Mother meowed before starting to clean us. Whitekit tried to squirm away but by the time she was done, they both had sleek and shiny pelts, except Whitekit's was a little ruffled from his loud wake-up call. "There, now you look presentable." She mewed. " I can't wait to start going on patrols again..." She started quietly mumbling to herself, Nightkit then heard the loud voice of Oakstar.

"All cats old enough to hunt, come join me under Tall-Oak." Nightkit was filled with excitement, it was finally time!

"This kit has reached the age of six moons and is ready to become apprenticed! Whitekit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even if it costs you your life?"

"But, what about Nightkit?" He asked quietly.

"She is to small to become a warrior, she will wait until she us 8 moons old, do you still want to be a warrior?"

"I do."

" Then from this day for ward, until you become a warrior, you shall be known as Whitepaw, your mentor shall be...

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry for not updating for so long, school is hard and I've been busy. I will try to update more often, I promise. Thank you if you reveiwed, if you haven't still thanks for reading this far, Please Reveiw!**

**'Silver**


End file.
